L'égoïste
by xYuakime
Summary: [O.S] Après l'attaque d'un Ange, Shinji et Asuka se disputent dans l'appartement de Misato le soir-même.


_Je n'ai encore jamais écrit sur Evangelion, pourtant ce seinen est incroyable !_

 _Je me suis donnée pour défi de résumer la relation Shinji/Asuka en moins de 2000 mots. Néanmoins, je tiens à préciser que Shinji n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux envers Asuka, mais bien juste du désir. Il voit en elle une amie à qui il s'accroche lorsqu'il est désemparé, mais aussi un moyen de mettre une image sur ses fantasmes. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je perçois le personnage d'Asuka !_

* * *

Sa main demeura figée dans l'élan de son mouvement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle tremblait de frustration ou de colère, elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle fixait intensément le jeune homme qui ne bougeait plus, le dos contre le mur, les yeux croisant les siens. Une lueur de panique brillait dans son regard, ou bien était-ce des larmes qui montaient doucement. La main se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage, il pouvait presque sentir les doigts effleurer sa joue.

Il eut quelques instants de flottement.

Elle serra les dents, fronça les sourcils avant que son bras ne retombe le long de son corps. Elle venait d'abandonner. Ils restèrent silencieux, aucun d'eux ne bougea, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus troubler la quiétude de l'appartement.

« T'es idiot ?

\- Je suis désolé, Asuka... »

Son poing frappa avec violence le mur. Il se raidit, surpris. La jeune fille fit un pas en avant, se rapprocha de lui. Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise. Sa colère était compréhensible : il avait encore échoué. Il échouait bien trop souvent, intervenait bien trop tard pour venir en aide aux autres par la faute de son égoïsme. C'était cela, il était égoïste. Terriblement égoïste. Elle le lui disait tout le temps, tous les jours. Il devait y avoir une part de vrai. Elle devait avoir raison. Elle _avait_ raison.

« Arrête de t'excuser, tu me dégoûtes. »

Il ne répondit rien. Ce silence l'agaça davantage. Elle le projeta contre la porte qui s'effondra dans la chambre, emportant le jeune homme avec elle. Il manqua d'écraser son précieux lecteur audio, ficelé par ses écouteurs noirs. Il ne chercha pas à riposter. Asuka le dominait désormais, le regardait d'un air méprisant comme s'il était la pire espèce qui soit née de Lilith.

« Réponds, Shinji ! qu'elle hurla.

\- A-Aide-moi...

\- T'aider à quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, plus fort cette fois-ci. T'es qu'un incapable ! »

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à le ruer de coups. Il poussa un cri de douleur, usa de ses jambes pour la repousser. Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Elle s'écarta sous l'effet de la douleur, avant de riposter, bien décidée à ne pas être la vaincue. _Non, je ne veux pas me battre avec elle..._ Ce fut un concert de coups qui débuta. Il parvint à se redresser mais elle le devança. Asuka le plaqua violemment au sol, frappa sa tête contre la bordure de la porte qui s'était effondrée sous son poids. C'était douloureux.

Shinji, malgré sa réticence, décida de se défendre. Il l'attrapa à son tour par les épaules, l'entraîna avec lui dans une nouvelle chute. Il avait pris le dessus. Ils enchaînèrent les coups, avec les poings et les pieds. La jeune fille battait des jambes pour se libérer de son emprise, poussant des cris hargneux. Elle exprima sa haine envers lui à haute voix. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire, vu la manière dont elle hurlait. On aurait dit un animal qui mugissait. _Arrête, Asuka..._

Le jeune homme saisit sa gorge entre ses deux mains, prêt à l'étrangler. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il avait du supporter, se manifestait au travers de cette violence insoupçonnée.

Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, il le savait. Pourtant, il serrait encore et encore. Elle ne disait rien, seul son regard parlait. Shinji y décelait l'incertitude. Elle se stoppa un instant, avant d'agripper les poignets de son agresseur pour tenter de s'extirper. _Arrête, Asuka... Je ne veux pas te blesser, arrête..._ Ses pieds frappèrent son estomac. Il ne fléchit pas, les mains resserrées sur sa gorge.

« Menteur ! cria-t-elle.

\- Arrête ! lâcha-t-il furieusement avant de fondre en larmes. Arrête... Arrête, Asuka ! Je ne veux pas ça, je n'ai jamais voulu ça... »

Il la relâcha petit à petit. Elle prit une goulée d'air. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés par cette dispute. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Shinji enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Les larmes glissèrent entre ses doigts, étant abondantes, s'écrasèrent dans le décolleté de la jeune fille. Elle ne bougeait pas, désormais consciente de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'était laissée emporter, furieuse mais il l'avait mérité. Oui, il l'avait mérité.

La poitrine du jeune homme se secouait à intervalles irrégulières, comme s'il était pris d'un étrange hoquet. Ses mots se perdaient dans les larmes, tandis qu'il essayait d'articuler quelque chose. L'appartemment était cruellement vide, désormais. Les deux adolescents étaient les deux seuls à l'occuper, et ils provoquaient le chaos dans l'endroit où Misato les avait accueilli. C'était ainsi qu'ils la remerciaient. C'était ainsi qu'ils rendaient service à la NERV, en se disputant comme si chacun éprouvait une hargne séculaire envers l'autre, comme si tous liens entre eux étaient rompus par de mauvaises décisions.

Pourquoi ? Shinji pouvait choisir, il était libre de choisir ce qu'il désirait être. Il n'aimait pas l'Eva-01, il n'aimait pas être pilote, il n'aimait pas combattre les Anges. Ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il y restait. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était le seul moyen d'être reconnu par son père. C'était le seul moyen de le rendre fier. C'était le seul moyen de se sentir utile, d'obtenir un peu d'attention. On ne lui donnait pas assez d'attention. Il avait besoin d'attention, il avait besoin de personnes à qui il pouvait s'accrocher, de personnes qui le tiraient vers le haut. De gens qui l'aimaient malgré tout.

« Tu penses à Ayanami, c'est ça ? Tu penses qu'elle te soutiendra mieux que quiconque ? »

Il leva la tête. Ses mains étaient trempées. Son regard embrumé par les larmes croisa celui d'Asuka. Le sien était dur, pas une once de compassion y régnait. Pourquoi Ayanami ? _Ayanami..._ C'était la seule. Il appréciait Ayanami Rei mais pourquoi occupait-elle une place plus importante pour Gendô Ikari ? Pourquoi son propre père la préférait-il à son fils biologique ? C'était cruel.

« Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il. Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive... Je ne voulais pas que l'on en vienne aux mains... »

Shinji essuya ses larmes. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, un faible trait de lumière provenant du couloir s'y invitait timidement. La fenêtre était entrouverte. Le vent sifflait, les bruits divers s'immisçaient dans la pièce. Ils pouvaient entendre les voitures rouler à une vitesse raisonnable en cette heure tardive, peut-être même que l'une d'elles annonçait le retour de Misato.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui était à moitié découverte suite à cette dispute. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle n'avait pas cherché à remonter son haut, ni même à s'extirper de sous le jeune homme. Il se trouvait toujours sur elle. Son regard remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux bleus. Elle était intimidante. Attirante.

« Vas-y, dit-elle. »

Il afficha un air surpris. Elle n'exprimait rien, visiblement désintéressée.

« Vas-y, reprit-elle. Je sais que tu en as envie.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais à ta place. »

Silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, l'idiot ?

\- J-Je... »

Elle l'embrassa. Pris au dépourvu, il ne savait que faire. C'était agréable, presque réconfortant. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Il ne comprendrait jamais les comportements de sa coéquipière, jamais. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant pas nécessairement envie de mettre fin à ce baiser inattendu. Elle ne lui avait pas bouché le nez, n'arborait pas cet air dégoûté comme la dernière fois. La jeune fille approfondit le baiser, comme s'il devenait moins hésitant. Sa poitrine voluptueuse effleura son torse, tandis qu'elle se penchait légèrement.

Il ferma les yeux. Personne... L'appartement était d'un calme troublant. Ils étaient seuls. Par moment, il pouvait sentir les lèvres d'Asuka chercher à approfondir davantage le baiser. Sa main glissait sur le sol, cherchant un meilleur soutien. Son haut glissa le long de son épaule. Un hématome était apparu sur son avant-bras. C'était de sa faute. Il voulut le toucher, lui demander s'il était douloureux, s'excuser de nouveau mais préféra ne rien faire. Bientôt, ses seins se pressèrent contre son torse. Son corps était chaud. C'était agréable.

Embarrassé, il se sentit rougir. Toutes les pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit, il n'arrivait plus à mettre un mot sur quoi que ce soit. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, si fort qu'il allait lui déchirer la poitrine. Que devait-il faire ? L'étreindre ? La caresser ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu y répondre, elle mit fin au baiser. En vérité, il fut de courte durée.

« T'es mauvais, lâcha-t-elle. Mais c'est un peu mieux que la première fois. C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? C'était l'aide que tu avais réclamé.

\- ...

\- Faut pas chercher à obtenir une réponse avec toi. (elle se leva) Bah, je suppose que ça fait rien. J'y vais alors viens pas me déranger, je reste dans ma chambre.

\- A-Asuka.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je suis intervenu trop tard... J'avais peur de remonter dans l'Eva-01.

\- Personne t'oblige à être pilote, _albern_. Si t'aimes pas ça, tu peux partir et me laisser m'occuper des Anges seule ! Sans toi et Ayanami, je m'en sortirai bien mieux. Je suis le salut des humains. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre en enjambant la porte cassée. Ses bruits de pas furent audibles dans le couloir, avant de s'estomper une fois dans la cuisine. Il resta le regard posé sur son lecteur audio, décida de retirer les écouteurs pour les mettre dans ses oreilles. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons. La musique se lança. Toutes ces notes veloutées, cette voix singulière qui dansait sur le rythme. C'était toujours la même musique, et pourtant elle lui semblait différente à chaque nouvelle écoute. Shinji se laissa tomber sur son matelas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Oui, cette nuit-là encore, la musique était différente. Plus douce, peut-être ou mélancolique ? Même lui ne pouvait la décrire. Pourtant, il connaissait chaque parole, chaque note sur le bout des doigts. C'était comme s'il s'était approprié cette chanson unique, celle qui avait le don de l'isoler de l'anxiété, de ses responsabilités et de la dépression durant quelques minutes. Un voyage onirique, voilà ce que c'était. Il ferma les yeux, confronté à lui-même une fois de plus. Avant de sombrer, il se surprit à fantasmer sur Asuka. _Je me dégoûte,_ songea-t-il.


End file.
